Pretty Little Angel Eyes
by Yue.40
Summary: Darwin is having flashbacks about him and his old flame, but deeper into his memories he realizes that that flame is much more. Will he decide to change his course on his quest and join his partner, or continue on with his journey? Mild swearing and sweat. I want to add a hot smex scene, but I've never wrote one. Should I? For Project X Contest. Wesker is only mentioned, not seen.


**Pretty Little Angel Eyes**

Dog Days of Paradise

Darwin and Angel

**1: The Promise**

Those lips.

That hair.

That smile.

Those eyes.

Traveling in 104 degree desert weather, and the only thing I seem to be thinking about is Yellow Eyes. However, I should be thankful for the thoughts keeping my mind occupied as I cross the mind-numbing desert with no escape from the long range of sand and over bearing sun. I had come to the idea myself that I would be going my own way after the escape from Umbrella, as would Yellow Eyes. Though I cannot hide my regret of not joining her on her mission as my thoughts drifted to demoralizing thoughts of a sudden demise.

One moment, I'm daydreaming and reminiscing of how life could be if the attempted purge never happened. Next, I'm abruptly reminded of the girl I shared a promise with.

A promise.

A promise other than the one Angel and I made in the Umbrella facility. Even though I told Angel that I didn't remember my past, not long after I came face to face with her striking yellow glare, I began to have what I thought were flashbacks. Familiar smiles and faces flashed in my mind here and there on random occasion, but what shocked me the most was the dream that happened after Angel was taken from her cell.

I know I could not do much to stop them from taking her; nevertheless, I threatened to kill them if they did not drop her. In result, strong courses of electricity met with my body and I went unconscious.

_"Hey! It's been 2 years since we've been together you know." Her voice was tired, but relaxed. Making it sound as if she'd just awoken from a nap or finished something relaxing. There was a familiar ginger tone to the accent that I couldn't quite pin point._

_"Yeah…What of it?" I tried to act cool and cover my growing red face with my hair. I had acknowledged that it was our 2 year anniversary earlier that morning; however, she had told me herself that she was not big on surprises and would rather not make a big deal about it. I, on the other hand, loved celebrating things like our relationship and wanted to do something special for the one I love, but I did not want her go through anything if she did not want to. Therefore, I had to pretend that our anniversary was "no big deal."_

_"We should go out or something. Nothing too fancy. Maybe the movies or the arcade!" She spoke with unexpected excitement._

_"Those things cost money, ~" My memory completely blanking out the attempted mention of her name. "Why not just stay inside, curl up together with a nice movie, and cuddle."_

_"But we do that every weekend. I want to do something different." She whined._  
_I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap to cuddle. "Alright. I'll think of something."_

_The scene had changed. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore clicked in my memory. I remember her giggling as I tickled her pretty peach colored body, being covered in sand as we rolled around without a care in the world. I remember her tender legs wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer as she whispered her want for me. I remember our red tinted cheeks after her statement and the red handprint on her ass in reply. I remember her wish to go to The Bahamas and to France after that date on the beach. But for some reason, I cannot seem to remember the name of the amber eye'd beauty I shared that loving moment with._

_Shortly after the date, we were both back in my dormitory, stark naked under the largest blanket we could find. Bedazzling animations from a movie flickered on the television screen as thunder roared from outside. I could feel her jump so I pulled her closer to me. Soon after, her father called to check and see if she was alright and held a conversation with her for what felt like 3 hours, but in reality was only about 45 minutes._

_"Why does your father find it necessary to always call when we're at our most comfortable together? It's like he's trying to separate our warmth when it is most comfortable." I purr as I cuddle back into her once she's settled back underneath the blanket._

_"He's just lonely. Imagine how he must feel being in an empty house all by himself. Thinking about it myself almost makes me want to cry. You should hear the tone of his voice when he mentions how much he misses me and Lily." I thought about it and I did feel a bit bad for her father._

_"I'm thinking of going back home to be with Dad. I-I can't stand him sounding so alone." I was shocked. Her delicate fingers combed through my short brown hair while a sad smile adorned her beautiful face. "Please…Don't look like that. You look like a sad little puppy." She chuckled, trying to hide her saddened features with laughter._

_After she had told me that she had planned on going back after the third semester, I nearly cried. I stayed silent though, holding onto her for at least half an hour before I decided to let her go. I did not allow her to return to her dorm room that night. I didn't care about the nagging I would have to face the next morning. I just wanted to be close to her and not let her go._

_Following the nights intimate activities, we both laid sweaty and exhausted on my bed hand in hand. There was so much I wanted to say, yet felt that I had gotten most of it out through the love making. I didn't think that there would be much talking after that, but her pink bruised lips parted and told me otherwise._

_"I-I'm going to miss you." She croaked, still panting audibly._

_"I have one request. I just want you to promise me something." I bit my lip an held her hand tighter. "…Promise me you'll come back."_

_"I promise,~" My own name leaving from her lips yet never sounding. It was as if someone had taken out our names completely like an edited recording._

_"Promise me that you'll stay in contact?" I requested with a soft smile._

_"I promise,~" She chuckled._

_"And promise to send letters too! You know…because I am fond of traditional messaging." I cheesed like a nerd and pushed my nose to hers._

_"I promise,~" We giggled together and soon it grew quiet._

_"…Promise me that you'll remember that I'm your lover."_

_"I promise. Promise me the same?"_

_"I promise, my Love."_

**2: Her Pretty Little Angel Eyes**

I awoke after that and was surprised to see Angel back on the mattress, separated by the unbreakable glass. I remember that Angel had looked as if she were in pain and she was sweating buckets; it began to worry me.

The dream told me plenty about my past. What shocked me was the suddenness of it taking place. 'Why now?' I had thought. Though as I thought about it, the time and place of the memories do not matter. What matters is the trigger of them. I had glanced up to Angel's face and realized that she had looked like the girl in my dream. Had her skin color been lighter and eye color slightly different…I shake the thought from my mind. It was very likely, but I didn't think too much of it at the time.

To my surprise, I was actually starting to grow extremely tired now. The walk had gone for most likely six hours or so. I could tell because the sun was growing dim and was sinking from its zenith. I was lucky enough to spot the rundown shed just a few miles further ahead. With hours spent walking with the sun's rays arrogantly beating down on me, a nice rest was well earned.

Arriving to my pit stop, I noticed the color of the small home was a peculiar browning yellow. Doors were hanging from their hinge and the siding was peeling and falling off the home itself. The roof was pretty much nonexistent; I honestly don't see how I can even call this a shelter; nonetheless, a home, but it would have to do. The place was falling apart, yet I wasn't really surprised by that with it being in the middle of bumfuck no where and no other housing to keep it company.

Whatever plantation resided in this torn shelter was now wilted and dried to nothing thanks to lack of moisture in the air. The furniture was burned and rusted. Whatever remained in this home looked to be completely destroyed. That is, until I found something shining underneath a pile of rubble.

I examined the floor, using my foot to sweep away the dirt and debris. Now having a better look at the object, I could see that it was just a doorknob. For a moment, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but the knob was actually intact with the floor. My guess was that it was the door to the underground room. I tapped the ground with my foot and it was hallow, reassuring me to pull the handle to the basement. At first, nothing but darkness. I had to allow my red eyes to adjust to the dimness before I jumped down. Usually, there are stairs to assist ones descent; though, once I made my way to the bottom, I noticed that there was no staircase or ladder anywhere near the door. 'A trap door, possibly?' I thought to myself, but shrugged it off after I started to look around.

Many sections of the basement were cut off; caved in from outside. Nothing surprising there. Whoever previously owned this place must have been a fan of baseball. There are baseball bats and bases on what was left of the right side of the basement. Rusted dusty plaques and empty frames I noticed from examining closer on the walls were meant to have purpose that was not fulfilled. Other than that and the erratic piles of rubble and dirt, that was pretty much every thing down here.

I sighed, walking over to the only beam I could reach to sit and lean against it for support. I rested my arms on my knees, and my head in my hands as I slowly drifted off. I thought of her face again. Her smile all too familiar. I felt like I knew Angel before.

_"Do you trust me?" My voice spoke softly._

_"Of course I do,~"_

_"I love you,~"_

_"I miss you, Vin-"_

_There was only darkness, but as the conversation ended I could see her amber eye blinking at me. The darkness flashed to her smiling face. Lastly, back to darkness. Something shined briefly._

_"You have pretty little angel eyes, ~"_

**3: The Ring**

I suddenly awoke, gasping sharply. I blinked briefly and sighed, looking around the darkness in realization of my location again. I was about to stand before something caught my eye not far across from where I sit. I crawled towards the object barely shinning from what light the open door brought in. It was trapped under a lot of wreckage; I had to use my glove covered hands to shovel out the object. As I continued to dig, I could make out that it was a book. A photo book actually.  
I grabbed the album from underneath its confinement and wipe off the dirt, smudging the page which made it difficult to make out the faces of the people in the photo. The lighting was just overhead of the column I was recently leaning against; therefore, I move back to that very spot to have a better view. The album was already open as if it had fallen from a height opened to a this page and the heavy rubble made the photo damaged badly, but as I smeared my sweating palms over the image once more, it was revealed to me.

I was just barely able to make out two figures, one male and the other female. The photo was taken in front of a building. I could see people in the building when I looked closer; however, I couldn't seem to make out the two faces that the photo was meant to be of. I close the book to take a glance, just a glace at the cover, but was not expecting to see a photo of myself and the girl from my dreams. Not only did I notice that the photo was of myself and the girl from my memories, but I could also tell that she was not just any dream girl. Her features look far too much like Angel's. There was no mistaking it. Despite the dimness of her human eyes in the photo, all I would have to do is imagine her with sunglasses and bingo, there's my dream girl.

I didn't want to believe it at first. I didn't think it would be possible. I tried to rack my brain for answers, nothing came. I couldn't recall when, where, and why in my past life. The most I knew was that I had been in a relationship with her. 'No, my mind has got to be playing tricks on me. This can't possibly be real.' Why was I in this photo? There is a possibility that it is all just a faux. It could have been planted here by Umbrella for all I knew. Though if that was the case, how would that explain the sudden memories?

I gaze at the photo. The sunflowers in the background meaning the photo was taken outdoors. The darkness told me that it was after sunset or after a rainy afternoon. I do not remember ever taking this photo; however, I do remember how I looked before this "Purge" ever happened. I also remembered what my girlfriend looked like. According to my dreams and this photo in front of me, she had long black hair with blonde highlights which made her hair look brown almost. Her eyes were amber and skin was peachy from the suns ray.

I started flipping through the album of old photos and the ones that I could make out gave me a strong sense of dejavu. I had seen this scene before. It was a photo of her again, yet this time she was in a light blue and white stripped bikini on the beach; The exact same bikini.

Just like my dream.

She had one arm behind her back as she shyly posed for a photo which I had believed was probably taken by me. I flipped the page and saw it was a photo of her from behind, looking out at the ocean peacefully. I flipped the page again; this time she wasn't exactly looking at the camera or the scenery. It looked to me as if she was caught of guard for the photo; nonetheless, the photo was kept most likely not for it's model but for it's scenery. There was a lighthouse in the background. Surprisingly, something I do remember from that day is a lighthouse.

I smiled and touched the photo before turning to the last page. There was nothing on the page, though there was a photo taped neatly to the inside of the album. It was a photo of a hand. More specifically, a ring. A diamond ring on the forth finger of the right hand.

A wedding ring.

**4: It's Special**

_I got her call last week telling me she'd be coming back. When she arrived I had intended on spending a lot of time with her. After her long flight back, she was exhausted and rested for the first to days, settling in. We couldn't be separated. We used whatever free time we had together. Though when I got a call telling me I was needed in Europe, I wanted to bring her along. She refused, not feeling comfortable being so far away from her father and sister. Of course she could see being in another state; however, I was going to a completely different country._

_I told her that my visit there would be brief and that I would be leaving in a few months and coming back in three weeks after my arrival in London. We both agreed to make the best of the time we had together now._

_Our anniversary was coming up and I didn't let her views bother me. I intended on doing something very special. I wanted to give her something she deserved. I made a visit to the jewelry store early one morning while my love was still dreaming. I had hoped to come back before she awoke so that I could hide the gift from her until that night. I pondered weather I should go fancy romantic or sweet romantic. Deciding on a fancy sweet romantic dinner outside, I mentioned to the dark haired Sleeping Beauty to wear a dress for the night. The sight was rare, seeing her in a black knee length sundress adorned with a ribbon tied in the back._

_It was also rare to see her in noticeable make up. Her red sexy lip puckered as the sweet words parted from her lips. Her long black lashes batted in my direction teasingly. She knew to dress for something special. She looked stunning and almost couldn't hold myself back from tackling her to the bathroom floor. I've never seen her wear high heels and that day was no exception. She instead had on a pair of black maryjanes with only a small heel. I still towered over her small figure and used the chance to gently take her by the chin a give her a small kiss on her pretty red lips._

_"You're beautiful, ~" I trailed my hands down her body, feeling the cool cotton fabric of her dress that's never been worn._

_"Careful, Tiger. Or do you want to spend the night at home fucking?" She smirked as a red tint painted my cheeks._

_"Hmm. Tempting. However, I think we should save our sexcapades for the end of the night."_

_The rest of the night continued and we arrived to our destination; the restaurant outside the beach. It was windy thanks to the constant crashing of the waves, so I leant my girlfriend, whose name I am yet to remember, my jacket. From the look of her face, she was content with the venue and I was so relieved. I remember thinking she would be disappointed, but she actually had a look of joy. I had to remember that she wasn't the type to get into special occasions unless it were the big holidays like Christmas or Halloween or Thanksgiving._

_I was so lucky to have her around me. I was grateful for having her and wanted to show that gratitude. After we finished eating, I took hold of her hands from across the small square table. When I looked up, she was looking at me with tears in her eyes. I was so confused._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, extremely concerned._

_"…" She didn't answer, but took her hands from my hold and covered her beautiful face as she sobbed._

_"~, why are you crying? D-Did I do something wrong? Are you upset? W-was it something I-"_

_"N-No. It's nothing. I'm just…getting a little over emotional." She spoke through her sobs._

_"Why?" I tilted my head, still concerned._

_"Well…I've just been thinking so much. About a lot of stuff…When you left me this morning, I thought you had left me. I looked around the house and found that you did, but knew you had your reasons." She took a long pause to calm down before continuing. "I started thinking those things I usually never think about you. What is he doing? Where is he at? I started panicking."_

_"Were you worried about me?" I asked with a small smile._

_"A-at first I was, but then I started thinking, 'Is he with another woman?' 'Is he keeping things from me?'-" I couldn't hold myself back from laughing at that. "W-What's so funny?!" She pouted._

_"I'm sorry…I just can't see myself cheating in anyway when I'm already with such a beautiful girl. I only have eyes for you now." I said. I suppose in the past I've been a player._

_"I was just afraid. I've never felt so…so…in love like this I guess. It's different."_

_"I bet. I've never seen you act like this before. I've never seen you as the jealous type either." I winked._

_"Ah! I am not the jealous type. I was just…-"_

_"Jealous. Of nobody." A chuckle escaped from me and I grabbed her hands again._

_"You don't have to worry about me being with anyone other than you. I only want you…and maybe another pair of boots but that's not the point I'm trying to reach." I clear my through nervously._

_"then what are you trying to say?"_

_I inhaled deeply and stood from my seat, reaching for her hand and she also stood. There was so much I wanted to stay yet didn't know how to tell her. I looked her in the eye and could feel her grip tighten. Nothing was said. I suppose she just knew. That beautiful smile graced her valentine red lips and she held the back of my neck, pulling me closer for a kiss. Her scent was that of grapes. It made my mouth water and even then I felt I couldn't hold back from pounding her into table. Mind feeling woozy and clogged with naughty thoughts, I felt now was a good time to pop the question._

_"M-Marry me?" I asked with a blush._

_"You're so cute." She said, kissing my lips again. I guessed she thought I was joking, so I pulled the small velvet box from my pocket and popped it open in front of her._

_"I'm serious,~. I want you to marry me." It was silent as she just stared at the ring. I gave a some time to think and started to see tears welling up in her wide lovely amber eyes. I smiled, biting my lip as I waited for her response._

_"I-I don't know what to say?" Her face brightened and happy tears fell._

_"You know, you could say 'yes.' For me?" I winked._

_"O-Of course! Yes!" Laughter chiming like little bells resounded in my memory. Her arms wrapped around me and I returned her hug fully._

**5: An Angel?**

I remember that happening. I remember everything that night. After my proposal, she and I spent so much time together. It was almost painful when it came the time for me to leave for Australia. Once we were reunited, we moved from my home back to Denver, Colorado. It was cold there this time of year. I never minded the snow, in fact I loved the snow. My fiancée and I stayed in my uncles lodge up on the mountains every now and then when we want to be alone.

_"Babe, come here." I heard the little angels voice request from the bedroom._

_The bed sheets are an unfamiliar leopard print pattern and I turn my head to the left side, noticing the light on in the master bedroom' bathroom. Before I could make my way over to the door, her slender body twirled out, quickly striking a 'sexy' pose. She was in revealing black see through underwear._

_"Whoa. Really now. Where do you find such things. I don't remember you ever buying something so…sexy." I said, getting excited._

_"It was a gift from my sister." She said, suddenly covering up and inching her way back towards the bathroom._

_"Ohh no you don't. You've already awoken the beast. No need in changing since it's just coming off anyway!" I pull her wrist and grab her body mischievously._

_"Yaaa! D-Don't touch me there!"_

_"Ohhh! Looks like I'm not the only one who has awoken!" After we had exhausted out all of our kinky foreplay and sweaty love making, we both fell asleep together; however, I awoke alone._

_"Angel?"_

I opened my eyes, completely overwhelmed by everything I just remembered. I remembered a lot more about myself now. I remember more about my friends and my fiancée. My trip to Australia and the reason behind it. The proposal and the outbreak. My head is pounding…

"Fuck. Did I hit my head?" I hold my head and sigh, sitting up from my fallen position.

I had such a happy life back then. Everything changed all because of him! It had to be! And here I was, assisting him do even more damage! Why did I not see this before? I slam my fist into the column, hearing it crackle. I gasp and grab the album, not really thinking straight as I jump out the way I jumped in. The ground tries to cave in and I was lucky enough to jump out of the way as the old house cam tumbling down. I tried to jump on areas that looked sturdy enough haphazardly to get out of the way safely. I only barely made it before stepping on the wrong part of the sand and suddenly being sucked in with the falling walls. I caught myself in time, hanging onto a thick piece of wood to pull myself up.

"Where's the album?" I look around, knowing I threw it just before falling, though I have to remember my strength. The photo album could have been through miles away.

I sighed and started walking in the direction I threw it. About half a block away I found the photo of Angel with her back turned towards the camera in her bikini. A part of me smiled as I felt reassured that I was heading the right direction. I continued and soon found another photo, one of her with me in front of my old college dormitory. The wind began to pick up along with my panic. I didn't want them to fly away so I ran and was lucky to have a torn photo of another one of her beach photos. They were old so I guess it wasn't surprising to see the falling apart. The wind picked up more, and I felt something fly into my eye.

"Ugh!" I shouted rubbing my eyes.

Suddenly, I noticed my right hand was empty. Fuck. Slowly, I tried to open one of my eyes that wasn't going through irritation and saw them flying freely in the morning sky. I wanted to scream. I Fall to my knees and punch the sand.

"What the hell!" I felt I had the worst luck.

Everything had to be taken away from me. Slowly, some of those things were coming back like my memory. I was frustrated. Why! Punch. Couldn't! Punch. Shit! Punch. Be! Punch. Easier!? Fury swirled in my red eyes like crazy mad man I bet. I could be doing this to him. I could tear is face off the face of the Earth! That bastard!

I curled up and struggled to hold the tears back. I had my pride. I was not about to let him win anymore. I just wanted to take some time to try and calm down. I was really sick of it all. The betrayal. The lives taken. The destroyed earth. Why did it have to change for Umbrella's sake?!

I finally pulled myself back together, blinking my eyes back into reality. Right. This was my reality. I could live it how I wanted, but if I wanted to survive I needed to make smart decisions. I can't just go charging to Albert Wesker in some weak attempt to murder him. He was stronger than me. He was smarter than me. He created who I am! How can I defeat someone like him alone? I blinked repeatedly, adjusting my sight to amber eyes.

"Will you assist me? …Angel?" I pick up the photo that was unknowingly buried under me beneath some sand. It was one of my favorite photos. I may have been hard to see thanks to the suns hot rays burning into the plastic, but I could still see her face and mine above hers. It was the photo with the sunflowers. I smiled and stood up.

"I think Angel's going to need a partner." I smirk as I walk back in the direction I came.

THE END


End file.
